smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shop, Look and Listen
"Shop, Look And Listen" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story. A green zombie (named Zulzo) opens up a store to earn money and get business that is until a kid starts annoying him. Script WARNING: This story may have swearing. It starts off with showing a sign saying "Zulzo's Department" store. It shows the time hours (11:00 PM-7:00 PM) The sign changes from closed to open. Zulzo: Hurry hurry! Everyone get inside! The store is open! Hurry hurry! Hundreds of People are seen entering the store. Zulzo: Ahhh. It's so nice to have this business. ???: Umm excuse me. Zulzo: Wh-- Oh, hey there! It then cuts to Tari, The Mouse, Meggy, Mario, Jeffy, Sunny Funny and a small little mouse way in the middle. Tari: We are new here. Could you show us around? Meggy: I can't wait to buy a new ink gun! Zulzo: Sure thing everybody! I will be glad to give you a tour around the place! Follow me! Zulzo then goes around and everybody follows him. Blabbermouse: Hey there mister can you tell me what is this place what is this place I have never been here can you show me around please mister? Zulzo: Quiet there bud. You will be getting a tour around the place. Blabbermouse: Oh boy! Zulzo: Now over here is the shoe section. Always here if need to some high heals or something! Sunny Funny: It's amazing! Zulzo: Well, you haven't seen anything yet! We have a lot around here! Clocks, coats, socks, shoes, etc. Blabbermouse: I bet you don't have anything for mouses or anything like that I betcha ya! Zulzo: Hey hey. We have everything around here. Now quiet now bub. I am still talking around here. Blabbermouse: Yeah ya do? Zulzo: Yeah! And now over here we have some house furniture around here. Some washing machines, refrigerators-- Suddenly Zulzo gets a phone call. Zulzo: Oh! Pardon me... (He gets his phone out) Hello there. Buckaroo: Hey Zulzo. Have you got the customers? Zulzo: Yeah yeah yes I do. Buckaroo: Good. Oh hold on! (He ducks down and it shows MarioFan2009, CuldeeFell13 and Rh390110478 passing by) (He then puts his head up again) Scrummy humans! Anyways, I guess I will talk to you later. I gotta get going. Zulzo: Ok, bye! Buckaroo: Bye. Zulzo then hangs up. Blabbermouse: Who was that mister who where you talking to was it your wife mister? Zulzo: No it was my worker. Now cut out the interruptions and let me continue talking. It then cuts to them in the painting area. Zulzo: And here are some amazing masterpieces from the 1700's to the 1900's. Meggy: This place looks fantastic. But when are we going to the ink Gun section? Zulzo: We will be right there in just about 2 minutes. Meggy: Ok! Zulzo: And here is the meat section. All from cows, sheep, pigs, chicken, etc. etc. Tari: I am not hungry right now. Zulzo: Did I ask that? Tari: No. Zulzo: Anyways, here is the toys section. Meggy: Oh boy! An ink gun! She goes and grabs an ink gun. Meggy: This looks amazing! Where do you get these? Zulzo: Well... we really don't know at the time. Meggy accidently pulls the trigger on the gun and it's ink blasts into Zulzo's face. Meggy: Oops! Sorry! Zulzo: (Sigh) (Wipes off the ink from his face) I wish I got paid more often for this... Blabbermouse: Where are we going next to mister where are we going next to? Zulzo: I swear young one if you don't quiet down a notch I will make you. Blabbermouse: Gee. Fine... Zulzo: Anyways, here is the game section. Always over here bots will be playing games. It shows off 4 robots playing a game of cards. (One sharpe metal bot, MarioFan2009's evil clone bot, Trikkibot and a unnamed yellow bot) Zulzo: They always come here to play when bored. Usually bots are always careful and make sure nobody cheats. It cuts to MarioFan2009's clone bot giving out 5 cards each. It starts off as a normal game. Zulzo: Well you can't always be too sure... MarioFan2009's clone bot is seen dropping a card on the floor and picking up a different card out of his pocket. Suddenly a gunshot is heard and MarioFan2009's clone bot is destroyed. It shows Trikkibot holding a gun meaning it knew that MarioFan2009's clone bot cheated. Zulzo: You can't never cheat a honest man. Blabbermouse: Why did he do that mister do they always do that I wanna know why mister why? Zulzo: Why y--- Ugggh! Forget this. Next section! The gift wrapper! It shows a machine that can make gifts. Zulzo: This is a machine that makes people gifts anytime they would like. To show a example. Here you go everyone! Zulzo presses a button and it shows the Robot machine wrapping up some sand into a gift and wrapping it up. Zulzo: And there you have it folks! Blabbermouse: Gee mister that is a awful present who will you be giving it to that would be terrible idea right mister? Zulzo: You know what?! Here is a little gift for you! Zulzo presses the button again and the machine grabs Blabbermouse by the pants. Blabbermouse is then wrapped up into a gift and then breaks open the gift surprised. Blabbermouse: Why did you do that I am gonna tell my father he is a police man he is not afraid of anybody he will arrest you! The machine puts a sign on Blabbermouse's mouth that says "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL XMAS". Blabbermouse is seen mumbling gibberish and it irises out with him mumbling over the "That's All Folks" title card. Trivia * The MarioFan2009 Entertainment print cuts out the mumbling at the end card. The M.F.2009.A.A.P. and "The Golden Age Of MarioFan2009 Entertainment" prints do not have this edit. * The story marks the debut of Zulzo. Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Blabbermouse Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Robots Episodes Category:Robotic MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Trikkibot Episodes Category:Machine Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes